The Reunion PleasantUnpleasant
by lifeisanoccasion
Summary: This is 7 years later when Renesmee and Jake live in La Push and the Cullens Live across the country and Renesmee is pregnant but when the Volturi come everything changes. Please be nice this is my first fan fiction. Also please review. TEAM EDWARD
1. Chapter 1

"Hi dad" I'm on the phone talking because its kind of hard to talk in person when I live in Washington and they live in New Hampshire. "We just had the ultrasound and guess what!" There was no sound on the other line for a few moments

"What Renesmee we can't think of anything and Alice can't see anything." I say it so happily

"We're having triplets!" I could hear whispering on the other line and the voice I heard the loudest was Alice.

"That's great honey we decided that we want to be there when you go into labor so we're coming down. Do you know the genders?" That last question made me mad.

"No I don't know the genders and that's great you guys want to be hear let me just talk to Jake first. I'll call you back in 10 minutes." There was a pause and then voices talking about what's going on.

"Ok call us back in ten minutes. Love you." I was happy

"Love you too". I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Jake" I said. It kind of sounded like a moaning sound. He immediately rushed to my side

"Are you ok honey?" I looked at him and smiled:

"yeah I'm fine………my family is happy for us and they want to come down and be here when I go into labor."

Jake suddenly became tense. He was probably thinking about what would happen with La Push when there 9 vegetarian vampires here including myself.

"Jake calm down for both of our sakes and our babies." When he heard that statement he started to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry I almost flipped out back there honey you just took me by surprise." He sat down and put his arms around me.

"That's ok". My cell phone began to ring like crazy. When I picked up the phone there was absolutely no sound.

"Hello" I said I stuttered a little bit.

"Renesmee put Jacob on the phone right now" I was confused now

"Dad what's going on…………….." Before I could finish my sentence Jacob came over and took my phone out of my hand.

"What's going on?" Jake responded quickly. A few minutes passed and they were still having there conversation.

"Ok we'll be ready" Jake hung up and handed me my cell phone. His face was determined when he looked at me.

"I'm bringing you to Billy's cause I have to talk to the pack." I looked at him agitated

"What's going on Jake?" His face expression changed so now he looked like he was in pain but he kept going.

"Jake what the hell is going on?" I practically yelled it that time.

He stopped what he was doing trying to calm himself.

"Your parents will explain everything when they get here please just go get ready." I walked into our bedroom so I could get my Ipod off of my nightstand because Billy talks about boring stuff. So now with my Ipod I will have something to drown his voice out with.

"I'm ready" I headed to the car and he wasn't that far behind. When I sat down, I had a small contraction. My face pretty much showed how I felt and Jake saw it.

"It's going to be ok" I looked at him

"It's not that. I just had a small contraction." He started the car and held my hand as he drove to Billy's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Your parents will explain everything when they get here please just go get ready." I walked into our bedroom so I could get my Ipod off of my nightstand because Billy talks about boring stuff. So now with my Ipod I will have something to drown his voice out with. _

"_I'm ready" I headed to the car and he wasn't that far behind. When I sat down, I had a small contraction. My face pretty much showed how I felt and Jake saw it. _

"_It's going to be ok" I looked at him _

"_It's not that. I just had a small contraction." He started the car and held my hand as he drove to Billy's house. _

We arrived at Billy's house and here was sitting in his wheel chair on his porch waiting. Jacob got out of his seat and walked over to my side. He handed his hand out to me and I took it (he was helping me keep my balance).

"Hey kids." Billy announced.

"Hi dad" Jacob said as he walked us toward Billy.

"Don't worry Jake I'll keep an eye on her you just go tell everyone whats going on."

Jacob turned to face me and gave me a kiss good-bye before letting go of my hand. I followed Billy into his house and took a seat in his living room and turned my Ipod on.

Time passed and it went from being 10:30 in the morning to being 6 in the evening before Jacob came back and I ended up dozing off.

"Honey lets head home" he was shaking my arm gently waking me up and he just decided to pick me up and carried me to the car. "Your parents should be there by now." And sure enough there were two rental cars outside our house.

As we walked into our home everyone was sitting in the living room talking calmly. Of course Alice was the first to reach me.

"Oh My God! Look at you! You are so big!" She gave me a hug and kissed me on both of my cheeks. After Alice, Jasper came up and gave me a hug, then Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. Then mom and dad came up to me.

"How are you doing honey?" Dad said as he kissed me on my cheek.

"Im fine just tired but what do you expect." I smiled and went to sit on the couch. Of course Jake sat down next to me and then everyone else made themselves comfortable. "So……." I looked over at everyone. "Whats going on?"

_Hope you enjoyed it next chapter is going to be asking for opinions_

_-Nikky_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok people I need your help!

I need you to submit 3 girl names and 3 boy names for what you think Renesmee and Jacob should pick for there babies. (I will not tell you there genders and don't feel bad because some of my best friends are dying to find out and I wont ever tell them)

And I am sorry but I won't continue the story until I have gotten at least 10 reviews (im not those kinds of people who are obsessed with reviews)

I will pick the best ones and the winners will be chosen at the end of chapter 5 so please submit names and review. 

ENDS 12/30/08

-Nikky


	4. Chapter 4

Hey its me THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN and sorry I couldn't put this up sooner this has just been a really bad vacation and I have been busy. I would have put this up yesterday but I had to read a 300 page book in four hours and take notes. This chapter is kind of short but its still good. Thank you to people who have submitted names. I have decided that I will post the names at the end of chapter eight instead because that is my lucky number. Sorry to make you wait longer but I am working on another story too.

PS: You still have time to submit names.

The deadline is January 10th

_Previously:_

"_So……." I looked over at everyone. "Whats going on?"_

Dad looked at everyone and sighed "Alice has been seeing pictures of the Volturi without having to look and we wanted to come to just make sure since you are due in a month and a half."

That really frightened me. "Do they know about my babies?"

Dad began to walk towards me "we are not sure but we won't let anything happen to you or them"

The room started spinning "I think I need to lie down" Jake walked towards me.

"Come on Nessie let's put you to bed" I looked at everyone.

"Good Night Everyone……I love you" they all smiled as Jake walked me into our bedroom. He layed with me and rubbed my hair until I fell asleep.

_My dream was a nightmare. I was in my bedroom and I heard crying so I walked into the nursery. Right in the center of the room was three cribs and I went and held the baby that was crying, and once the baby stopped crying I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw that I was surrounded by vampires (not vegitarian but the ones that drank human blood) and there I eyes were redder than usual. I couldn't move I just kept staring at there eyes as they came and took the babies while I stood there helpless._

Then I woke up. It was quiet thoughout the house and I couldn't smell anyone. I got up and walked into the living room picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Renesmee?" My mom said. She sounded busy.

"Mom what's going on?" I looked around the room hoping that one of them would come back.

"Renesmee I can't talk right now but get a hold of Jake immediately" Her voice went from being urgent to panicking.

"Ok I'll talk to you soon" I hung up and then dialed Jake's cell number.

"Renesmee honey, what are you doing up" His breathing was quick so that was a sign he was running.

"I woke up and there was no one here………I called mom and she told me to get a hold of you immediately" My voice turned to panic as I felt tears leaving my eyes.

"Renesmee don't move we will be there in two minutes…… I have to go now but I will be there soon. I love you"

"I love you too" I hung up the phone and just sat on the couch.

_Now I would like to say happy birthday to my best friend Katrina M. who moved to Florida but is coming back up to Massachusettes to be here for my birthday next month. By the way: SLOTAT starts in one hour._

_Also if I pick a name you have submitted then you will be featured in chapter eight and the chapter of the delivery!_

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_-Nicole_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello people I'm sorry I haven't been posting up chapters lately its just my grandma passed away on Christmas and that put us through hell and her birthday was on the 15__th__. I promise that I will post up the chapters as I go along. I'm writing the story on paper first and I'm only on page 3 out of 15 pages. Thank you for the reviews you guys have been a real help for the names. I will post up the names in three more chapters._

_-Nicole_

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to My friends Brandi's ferret Fergie who past away on the 17__th__._

_And I would also like to dedicate this whole story to my Grandma. RIP_

_And sorry I haven't been posting this up but I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything. The only thing I own are the idea of the babies and my version of the plot._

Previously:

"_Renesmee don't move we will be there in two minutes…… I have to go now but I will be there soon. I love you" _

"_I love you too" I hung up the phone and just sat on the couch. _

I sat there for what seemed like minutes but sadly it was only seconds. I heard the door knob turning and I started to panic. Then Jake Seth, Jared, and Paul came in. Jake ran over to me as soon as he saw me and gave me a kiss.

"Are you ok" I asked his and Jared, Seth, and Paul started laughing.

"Yeah honey we're ok you don't have to worry about us, you just have to worry about yourself. Everyone else is patrolling and all of us are here to protect you until your family gets back."

I looked at all of them. "What happened"

He looked at me as if he did not want to tell me this. "The Vulturi have been trying to get past the border and your parents and the rest of the are talking to them right now trying to figure out why exactly are they here."

He stayed with me on the couch even though he insisted that I should go to bed but I told his not until they get back. We all sat there waiting and watching MASH and they still weren't back.

I think I've must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in my bed. I walked out and everyone was back. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I made pancakes and bacon. When I was done I put most of it on a plate for Jake and some on mine.

I walked in on them having a conversation "so what happened last night you guys?"

Esme tapped the couch telling me to come sit next to her. "Last night we met the Volturi on the border and talked to them. Asking why they were here and of course Marcus said Aro had some business to take care of but we told them that if they passed the boundary then the wolves would be able to kill them."

I smiled knowing that the wolves would have kicked there asses. "they left though so they'll be back"

I walked into our bedroom and tapped Jake "come on Jake I made you breakfast" of course he got up when he heard me say anything about food. He held my hand as we walked into the kitchen and then he started to eat like a pig.

_Sorry the chapter is short next chapter I will try to add more in_

_-Nicole_


	6. another update

HEY YOU GUYS ITS ME

SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT FINALS ARE COMING UP AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO IMPROVE MY GRADES (WHICH HAS BEEN A SUCCES)

I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND I AM SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER

I HAVE THE STORY ALREADY WRITTEN DOWN BUT I HAVENT HAD THE TIME

HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW MOON TRAILER?

MY REACTION WAS ME SCREAMING SO LOUD THAT I WOKE MY MOM UP

HAVE YOU SEEN THE SCENE IN ITALY WHEN EDWARD IS ABOUT TO STEP OUT INTO THE SUN?

I LOVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

OK SO THAT S ALL FOR NOW AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE BY NEXT WEEK!

THANK YOU


End file.
